Numerous types of powder granulation methods are known, for instance tumbling granulation methods, agitation granulation methods, extrusion granulation methods, compression granulation methods, fluidized-bed granulation methods, crushing granulation methods and the like.
Among the foregoing, agitation granulation method are methods wherein target granulated particles are obtained by imparting shearing, tumbling and compacting actions on a starting-material powder, by adding a liquid or binder to the starting-material powder and causing stirring blades of various shapes to rotate. For instance, Japanese Examined Utility Model Application Publication No. S61-5946 discloses such an agitation granulation method.
In that agitation granulation method, starting-material powders can be mixed precisely in a short time, and a product (granulated particles) comparatively heavy and of comparatively homogeneous particles size can be produced, even in case of a plurality of types of starting-material powder. Accordingly, the agitation granulation method is used for granulation of various kinds of starting-material powders, for instance, pharmaceuticals, food, pesticides, feeds, fertilizers, minerals and the like.
In the agitated-type mixing granulator disclosed in Japanese Examined Utility Model Application Publication No. S61-5946, however, strong compression forces and shear forces act on the powder as a result of the rotation of stirring blades that rotate at high speed, and also granulation is performed by relying on the adhesive force of a binder such as water, through addition of the binder to the powder. Accordingly, tight adhesion (fixing) occurs between a container inner face and the stirring blades.
Also, humidified powder is pressed against the wall faces of the container on account of the centrifugal force that is imparted by the stirring blades, and hence powder as well becomes adhered at those sites. Such adhesion was marked, in particular, in cases of granulation where a powder of large specific gravity or small particle size was used.
As a result, a stripping operation of the adhesion layer had to be performed halfway during operation; alternatively, the stripping operation of the adhesion layer had to be performed after discharge of the product (before charging of the next starting material). This was problematic on account of the associated poorer operation efficiency and working efficiency, and was likewise problematic on account of the associated lower recovery rate of the product, and variability in particle size of product.